Zemyx: Accidentally In Love
by Choujo145
Summary: My boyfriend, Luxord, dumped me not to long ago; saying I was to young for him. On top of my sadness, there's this new guy, Zexion Ienzo. For some odd reason, he keeps staring at me in class ... Kinda creepy, huh? Side Pairing: Luxord & Demyx / Marluxia & Zexion / AkuRoku (( Has Yaoi/Rated M Content ))
1. Ch 1

I slammed my head down on my folded arms, moping again. Luxord, I thought sourly, you bastard! Look at what you did to me! I started to cry like a little kid who hurt themselves when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I lifted my teary head to look at the idiot who dared to talk to my grieving self.

"Would you stop crying already? Your almost 17 Dem!" Scolded a familiar voice. Throw my watering eyes, I could make out a blonde. I groaned once I figured out who the scolder was.

"Shut up ... Can't you let a guy mope in peace, Roxas?" I complained, tucking my watering face into my arms again."Go ask out with Axel already, and leave me alone!" I could feel Roxas' glare as he tsked at me.

"My love life is none of your concern! Now would yo-..." Roxas trailed off his non-stop nagging, which doesn't happen often.

I raised my face enough to take a peak at the reason he trailed off. To my surprise, it was a boy I never seen before. He had silvery blue hair that covered half his face, and was about the size of Roxas. I rubbed my eyes on my arm to rid myself of the salty, watery substance.

"Could you move...?" Asked the boy. Roxas nodded and stepped aside, letting the boy slide past him, toward the seat behind me. My eyes followed the body of the boy til he was sitting. My eyes locked on him for a while, but I snapped my eyes away to look at Roxas, who was now being hounded by his one-sided lover, Axel.

"Roxy!~" The much to happy redhead chimed. He had already had Roxas in a tight hug that, for Roxas, was utterly impossible to get out of."Let's go on a date after school today~" Axel smiled happily, clinging to the blonde.

"N-no! I don't wanna!" Roxas blushed and protested, trying to pry Axel off him."Go to class! I don't wanna be around you when your like this!"

I sighed,"Just give in already ... I'm sick of watching you reject him like that." I couldn't help it ... It was hard to watch someone reject another when I was like this.

Roxas glared at me,"Don't start with me Demxy. Just because you were dumped doesn't mean you can treat others like that."

I sighed once again,"Yeah yeah. I'm sorry Roxas ..." I buried my face back into my arms, "Just leave me alone." I heard a couple of "hmpf"s and not so nice words from Roxas as both him and Axel walked away from my desk. Class started not soon after, which I fell asleep in. Since I was in the back, the teacher doesn't pay much attention to me, so I was left alone to dream. I dreamed of sweet memories of Luxord, and, like a bomb that was dropped out of the sky on a perfectly sunny day, came the heartbreaking break up.

"We need to talk Dem ..." Luxord spoke calmly. That's what I loved so much about him. We were at the end of a date that I loved the utter most. I was clinging to him as we walked down the sidewalk, going home.

"About what?" I smiled, unknowing the sorrowful future. You could see why I'm so broken after seeing me like that with him.

Luxord didn't look at me, just ahead,"I think we should see other people ..."

Hearing him say that made me laugh nervously,"Your joking with me ... Right?" Luxord shook his head solemnly, still not looking at me. I could feel the bitter sadness fill my body, making my bottom lip tremble."Wh-why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all ... Your just ... Not my type anymore ... You're to young for me." I stared up at him, almost in tears. That's when I awoke from my living nightmare of a dream with a gasp and a jump.

I raised my face up enough to peak over my arms to see a blue eye staring at me. It made me jump yet again before I figured out it was the kid from before. I yawned, picking my head up, resting my chin on my top arm,"Thought you were sitting behind me...?"

"The teacher made me move because you were to tall to see from behind."

I pouted some,"I'm not that tall. I'm only 5'6."

"I'm 5'1."

Groaning, I asked,"Who are you anyways?"

"Zexion. You?"

"Demyx. Are you new? I never seen you before." The teacher was still sitting at his desk, teaching the rest of the class. He didn't even care if the class was listening or not.

"You could say that ... I came from a different school around here," he replied, resting his chin on the back of the chair he was sitting in.

"Oh really? Why did you leave your old school?"

I swear I saw a hint of terror run across his face, but was covered up rapidly. "The kids there didn't like me very much."

I frowned,"Why? I like you, and I just meet you."

A pink tint danced across his pale face when he spoke,"J-Just didn't."

I gave him a questioning look,"I can't see why they don't like you ... Do you have any friends?"

He shook his head slowly,"No, never really had one before."

I smiled,"Wanna be friends with me?"

He looked at me like I had three heads,"Why?"

"Why? 'Cause I like you, that's why."

He blushed once again, only a little bit darker than before. "I ... I would like that ..." He looked down a little, noticeably happy.

I smiled at the boy Zexion,"Your so cute when your happy.~"

At that, he turned away from me, and back toward the teacher. I stared at him, confused. Embarrassed that much? I thought, smiling to myself lightly. This will be very interesting having him around.

After class, I sat up straight, getting ready to stand, and walk with Roxas to my next class, when Zexion snapped his glaze on me. Confused a little I stared back,"Wh-what is it?" Zexion just stared at me, his pale face gaining color. After awhile, I asked, "Did you wanna walk to class together?" Handing me his schedule, Zexion bobbed his head up and down. I smiled a little to myself, "You have Mr. Tully ... Science, huh?" I got up, reading down his classes. I started walking toward the door, hoping Zexion would get the clue and follow me. He did, eventually.

Once out the door of the classroom, my head stuck in my new friend's schedule, when I heard my name being yelled. I turned around to see Roxas trying to weave his way through the never ending army of teens. I stopped, as did my companion I grumbled to myself,"Hopefully, he'll forgive me ..." Zexion looked up at me, as if asking if he should go on, or wait.

"Come on, Zexion." Zexion looked between me and Roxas, confused. I started walking away when I heard foot steps running up toward me. I looked back to see my slate hair friend trying to catch up with me. I chuckled quietly as I walked him.

Once he made it to me, he tripped over his own feet. Fast as I was, I caught him right before he fell.I caught him with both arms, his head facing down. A few kids stopped to look at us. Looking down at the back of his head, I straightened him back up. Zexion's one blue eye was closed tightly once he was up and standing again. Tipping him on the shoulder, his blue eye popped open, head looking around rapidly.

Smiling at him,"Zexion, over here."

Snapping his head back in my direction, he said,"Did you catch me?" I nodded. "Thanks ..."

The warning bell rang, making both Zexion and me jump. All the students were pushing their way into their classrooms."Don't wanna be late..." I looked down at Zexion,"Come on." He nodded some and followed me to his science class. Giving him back his schedule, I smiled,"B'bye Zexy!"  
He blushed at the nickname,"Z-Zexy...?"  
Nodding, I explained to him,"Zexion's to formal. We're friends now, and friends give each other nicknames."  
He nodded some, for the hundredth time,"Okay ... See ya, Demyx ..." He disappeared into the classroom as I smiled at him. The late bell rang, causing me to curse as I ran down the hall, out the building, and toward my class. I got yelled at a couple times by some passing-by hall monitors, but didn't really care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Did you like my story? Please tell me if I need to work on my writing skills. Once I get into a story line I find it hard to spell words right the first time around(even through I know how to spell them) and grammar tends to be pushed aside ...  
~PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ!~


	2. Ch 2

After school, I walked around close to Zexion's last period, hoping to walk home with him. I roamed around the only hall that connected his classroom to the main walkway, making my way through tightly packed groups of friends. After awhile, I could spot a silvery blue head walking on the other side of the hall, not far from me.

Making my way over - getting yelled at by those whose feet got stepped on - to the shorter teen, I heard Roxas yelling at me again. I turned my head to see the shorter blonde coming the way I had, getting closer and closer. I started to sweat some, wondering what he'll do since I blew him off after every class, even lunch, to be with my new friend, Zexion.

Picking up speed, I got closer and closer to the slate haired teen, with the angry blonde close behind. I reached for Zexion's shoulder, gripped it, and smiled,"Got you Zexy!~"

Zexion turned his head to look at me. His pale face, once again, gained it's color of pink, and said,"H-Hi Demxy ... What do you want?"

"Wanna walk home with me? Or we could hang out before we go home."

"Can we hang out?" He said all too fast.

My smile grow a little bigger as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders,"Where do ya wanna go Zexy?~"

"I-I don't know ... Anywhere fun I guess..." He looked at my arm around his shoulder and back ahead of him, blushing.

Taking one last look at him, I looked ahead, walking with him again. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt someone glaring at me. I shrugged it off as someone jealous or just another hall monitor warning me to not touch others. Something caught my arm that was on the other side of me than Zexion, and jerked me and Zexion back.

"What the hell Demyx!" The voice of a familiar blonde shouted,"From being rude, to completely ignoring me!What is wrong with you?!"

I groaned,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Calm down would cha, Roxas." I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. I completely forgot about Roxas coming after me once I met up with Zexion.

"Like hell!" His grip on my arm tightened,"If you have a problem, just say it!"

"I don't have one," I said, way more calmly than him. I looked over at Zexion, wondering what he thought about Roxas' shouting. Zexion just stared at the blonde, confused.

"Yeah right! You've been blowing me off the whole day!" Roxas continued to shout. Guess he didn't notice Zexion yet. Zexion's face turned into a sad one after awhile he looked at Roxas, as if he did something wrong.

"Zexion," I asked him, ignoring Roxas' yelling,"what's wrong?"

Zexion gasped a little, and looked on the ground,"I'm s-sorry ..."

Roxas turned his attention to the saddened slate head,"Why are you sorry? I'm not mad at you."

"W-well, he's been with me all day ... Sorry I took him for you ..."

"N-no! I-it's okay" Roxas panicked, lowering his voice.

"Really...?"

"Y-Yeah," Roxas smiled weakly.

Letting out a deep breath as kids in the halls thinned out to nothing but air, I tugged Zexion's body forward,"Let's go Zex." Zexion looked up at me, and started walking with me beside him.

"O-Oi!" Roxas yelped,"Wait for me!"

"No, no Roxy~" Said Axel, most likely clinging to the poor blonde,"Let's go on a date like you promised me~"

"L-L-Like hell!"

Zexion slowed down every now and than, trying to see what Axel and Roxas were doing, so I had to keep tugging him forward toward the exit. Once out, I slipped my arm back to myself, noticing all the buses were leaving already.

"Do you ride the bus?"

"Yeah ... But it'll be okay as long as I have someone to walk with I guess."

"S-Sorry Zexy!" I plead.

He smiled a little,"It's okay ... Mom just doesn't want me to get hurt, so she lets me ride the bus."

"Hurt? Who would hurt you?" I asked, upset someone would actually try to hurt the kid.

He shifted uncomfortably,"People who don't like me, I guess".

I frowned,"If anyone messes with you, tell me, okay?"

"N-No ... It's okay ..."

"I'm serous Zexion," I looked down at him,"Is there anyone messing with you?

Zexion looked up at me, shaking his head rapidly,"N-no! No one is!"

My frown became lower,"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes I'm sure!"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes! I'm positive!"

"Your pregnant?" I smirked down at him.

He blushed brightly,"N-No! I-I-I'm not!"

I basted out laughing, crumpled over, holding my sides,"S-Sorry ... I had t-...ta ..."

"Oh be quiet would ya!" I felt him punch me on the arm.

Raise up, still laughing softly, "Sorry, sorry. But you gotta amite you walked right into that one." I wiped a tear that made it's way outta my eye. "It feels nice to cry like this than crying like I been lately." Once I finished speaking, we were already out of the school gate and starting to walk along side the road.

"Oh yeah," Zexion remembered,"Why were you crying this morning?"

"That's ..." I wondered if I should tell him why. I mean, there isn't a way in telling another about you being a gay ... Or is there?

"Yeah? Go on."

"Well, I kinda, sorta got dumped last school year."

"That hard of a break up?"

I smiled weakly,"Yeah ... I even have the scene replay over and over in my mind when I sleep ... Weird, huh?"

"No ... Not at all."

I looked at him as if he was crazy,"Really?"

He looked up at me,"Well, yeah, why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

"I don't know. It's just hard to believe is all."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, everyone else would say something like, 'He's a jerk' or 'You're stupid to still be dreaming about him'. That type of thing."

He smiled some,"I wouldn't blame them for saying that, but everyone's different I guess."

I could feel my face warm up a bit seeing him smile,"Yeah ..."

He stopped at a house not to long after our convo,"See ya tomorrow Dem ..."

I smiled,"Yeah, see ya tomorrow Zex." He waved as he entered the house, leaving me on the sidewalk. Backtracking some, I thought of Zexion, odd, huh? I mean, I just meet the guy and yet I'm thinking about him as I'm going home! I sighed, "Whatever."

Slipping my key into my locked door, I heard Luxord's voice down the hall. I snapped my head in his direction, sorrowful longing hit me once I saw his gold yellow hair and 5 o'clock shadow. He was talking to a woman, who, mite I add, was happy as hell itself. I stared at him, just standing at my door. After awhile,

Luxord's head turned into my direction, making me jump, and blush a deep red. He turned back to the woman, said something, and started down the hall, towards me.

Panicking, I fitteled with my keys, making them fall out of the keyhole. I cursed under my breath, picked them up the fastest I could, and jammed them back into the hole. I felt someone's breath in my ear as I turned my key.

"See you still like me ... Staring at me with such lustful eyes~," Luxord's voice floated into my ear. I blushed even darker, gasping at his voice. "I would play with you, if you beg me~" He slipped his hands around my waist loosely. All I could do was blush and not even being able to push him off. His grasp on my waist tighten as he leaned his head down, and on my shoulder,"Is that a yes?~" I trembled at the sound of his voice. I felt something warm and wet run up the side of my neck, and up to my earlobe. I closed one of my eyes tightly, trying not to moan. "Ya know, ever since I dumped you, I've been having a lust for you...~" One of his hands left my waist, and made it's way toward the door knob. He turned it slowly, while kissing my neck softly. Biting my bottom lip hard, he pushed me lightly into my apartment, shutting it behind him.

I turned around to face him,"G-...Get out..."

"And why would I do that?~" He closed in,"I have a lust for you right now.~"  
I started to glare at him,"I said get out ... I don't wanna see you!"

He laughed to himself,"With such a hollow glare ... Just makes me want you even more.~" I lowered my head and looked on the ground.

"I said get out!" I shouted at him. "You don't even love me, and yet you have a lust? What kind of sicko does that?"

Luxord held my chin, lifting it up. "I don't love you, you're right. But I have a lust right now for you.~" Smirking, he slipped his hand up and under my shirt, grasping my nipple, making me moan slightly in my mouth. "A moan?~ So you like this still?~"

* * *

A/N: I was thinking of making this into a M-Rated yaoi.  
It won't be graphic, so don't worry(sorry to those who like graphic XD)  
~PLEASE KEEP READING!~


	3. Ch 3

A/N: I'm going to do 1st person for Demyx and 3rd person for Zexion.

* * *

Zexion sat down at his desk that was now in front of Demyx's, yawning slightly. He placed his backpack under his desk as he looked around the classroom, scanning for a certain blonde, mullet haired teen.(A/N: odd how you can tell whose who by hair in anime XD)

His glaze stopped on a familiar blonde with a redhead clinging to him, yelling,"Go to class and get off!Let me go! "

"But Roxy~" Pouted the redhead,"I wanna spend more time with you! Let's skip class!~"

The blonde - Roxy? - tried prying him off,"No!" Zexion sighed and thought, Nothing but a lovers quarrel... The shorter blonde snared at the redhead,"Aren't you at all worried about Demyx?" Zexion's glaze sharped at his friends name, Demyx? What happened to him?

"Don't worry~" The redhead wasn't about to give up,"He's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

Zexion couldn't help but go over to them,"What about Demyx?"

Roxy and the redhead looked at him, taken back from his question. The redhead spoke up,"Why do you care?"

"Pipe down Axel!" The shorter teen scolded."This is Dem's new friend ... Uh ..." He stammered,"I'm sorry but what's your name?"

"Zexion Ienzo. What happened to Demyx?" Zexion was getting impatient with them.

"O-Oh ... Well, Demyx called me and said he wasn't coming to school today, but before I could ask why, he hanged up on me."

"He's not in trouble ... Is he?"

"I don't know ... I was going to skip school to check on him."

"Can I go with you?" Zexion said quickly.

Axel looked over at Roxy,"Do you think we should?" The blonde shrugged, finally getting the redhead off him. Axel grumbled, then looked over at Zexion,"Are you willing to skip school bookworm?"

Zexion ignored the redheads nickname for him,"Yes, I am."

Axel smirked,"If you say so.~" The teacher walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. Axel straightened himself up and said to the teacher,"We're going to the nurses'." He grabbed Roxy's hand and started out the classroom. Zexion stummbered, trying to pick up his bag and out of the classroom.

"H-Hey! Come back here!" The teacher called, but they didn't stop. Seeing the teacher not going after them, the group stayed the same pace.

"So~" Axel dropped Roxy's hand and throw his arm around Zexion's shoulders,"Why are you so concerned about our Dem?"

" 'Cause he's my friend," Zexion replied, not reacting to the older teen's arm like he did with Demyx's arm. Roxy glared some at Axel's arm before turning away.

"I get that part," the redhead groaned,"What I don't get is why your so concerned over a guy you just met."

" 'Cause he's the first friend I ever had ..."

"First friend, huh? And here I thought it was something like 'First Love' and what not," Axel dropped his arm and throw his arms around the blonde. "I mean, I just took one look at Roxy here and fell in love.~"

Roxy blushed,"Don't say that to someone you just met! And don't call me Roxy!"

Zexion tilted his head to the side,"Your name's not Roxy...?"

"Don't tell me you already forgot!"

Zexion tried to remember what the blonde's name really was, but it took him awhile,"Rox ... Roxas...?"

"Bout time!" Roxas snared.

"Okay, okay Roxy. Calm down," chimed Axel.

Zexion sighed as the two bickered at each other. He hoped they'd quit it, but they never did, even when they were standing at Demyx's apartment door.

Zexion was about to snap when he knocked on the door.

"Come on Roxy!~"

"Fuck off!"

"Gladly~" Axel smirked.

Roxas blushed,"D-Don't you dare!" Letting out a deep breath, he turned from the door and at Axel and Roxas.

"Would you two gladly shut the hell up?!" Zexion snapped at them, glaring angrily at them both,"I had to listen to both of you all the way here! So please shut up!"

Roxas gulped, nodding. Axel was actually sweating as he dared to whisper to Roxas,"H-He's even more worst than you, Roxy, when your mad."

Demyx's voice floated out from the door,"Go away Roxas... I wanna to wallow in my bitterness without being lectured by you."

Zexion's face fell when he heard the pain in his voice,"Is it locked?"

Roxas shrugged and Axel bent down, picking up a hiden key,"Got cha...~" Axel pushed the key into it's hole and turned it. Beating Axel's hand, Zexion's was already on the doorknob. He turned it, pushing it open. He almost ran into the apartment as Axel and Roxas followed him inside.

"H-Hello?" Zexion asked, hoping to hear Demyx's voice again.

"Z-Zexion? Why are you here?" Demyx emerged from what looked like a bedroom with the same clothes he had on before. His shirt was completely unbuttoned, exposing his torso. As for his jeans, they were unbuttoned as well and slightly unzipped to a point where the opening of his boxers started.

Zexion blushed darkly, staring at the blonde's exposed body. Putting a hand on his hip, he glared at Roxas and Axel,"Why did you bring him here?"

"...Uh ... H-He ..." Both Axel and Roxas stutter nervously.

"I-I asked them t-ta bring m-me ..." Zexion stumbled nervously, but for a different reason than for Axel and Roxas.

Demxy sighed,"They didn't need to come over anyways ..." Zexion moved his glaze down from Demyx's open shirt toward his waist. Zexion felt like he was going to melt, staring at the blonde's body.

Axel noticed this, smirking, he said,"What's wrong Zexy? Your face is so very red.~" Zexion ignored the redhead, still agazed at Demyx's waist line, daring to behold lower. Axel groaned lowly,"He's to far gone ..."

"Too far gone on what...?"Roxas questioned Axel. Roxas followed Zexion's glaze to see why."... O-Oh ..." Roxas snapped his head back toward Zexion, who was about to gaze at Demyx's exposed boxers.

Zexion lowered his head completely to the top of the plaid boxer opening. Demyx moved toward them, making the opening crack enough to see Demyx's genitals*. Zexion gulped, as his nose started dripping, still staring at Demyx's open pants.

"Z-Zexion! Are you okay?!" Demyx pointed out his nosebleed.

"H-Huh?" Zexion placed his finger on the red substance that ran down his lip. Pulling it away from his face, noticing what it was. He blushed even darker, and started rubbing his face rapidly.

Demyx put his hands on Zexion's shoulders,"Stop it. It won't stop if you only do that. Plus your clothes'll get blood on them!" He lead Zexion into the bathroom to help him clean up his nose.

Axel murmured,"He's really that hot for ya, huh, Dem?"

"Guess so..." Roxas replied to Axel's thought. "But I doubt he'd notice even if it hit him on the head."

* * *

*genitals: Look it up ...  
A/N: Hope You Like It ^^


	4. Ch 4

I sighed,"Are you sure no one's picking on ya Zex?" Zexion nodded slightly, trying not to move his head to much. Tearing some tissue, I held Zexion's head up so he was facing me. Zexion's face was still a blood red as I cleaned his face of newly red blood with a wet rag. "Then why is it that your nose started bleeding?"

"U-Uh ... Well ..." Zexion tried to move his glaze from mine.

"What?" I looked down at my clothes, already aware they weren't completely zipped or buttoned. "Can't be my clothes ... Could it?" Zexion gasped quietly at that. Somehow, my anger at both me and Luxord seemed to disappear when I'm with Zexion. As if he was the light in the darkness I'm stuck in. I shook my head at the thought, No ... I shouldn't think of such cheesy thoughts like that.

"A-Are you almost done?" Zexion asked, still not making eye contact with me. Pouting, I stuffed the tissue into his nose, letting go of his face.

"Yeah ... Keep your head facing up so the blood would stop."

" 'Kay."

Leading him to the couch outside the bathroom, I looked over at Axel and Roxas. Axel was on top of Roxas, with his face buried in his neck. They were bickering once again, sighing, I said,"If you guys are going to fight, go back to school. This is why I didn't want both of you coming over."

"Then tell him to get off of me!" Roxas complained.

I groaned,"At least do that when your not over my house."

"Fine,~" Axel muttered in Roxas' skin. He lifted up, pulling Roxas with him,"I'll continue this at my house.~"

Roxas gulped, blushing,"A-Ah! Demyx! Help me!"

I just waved at them,"Just don't make him so sore he can't walk.~" Roxas glared at me.

"We'll see.~"Axel turned to Roxas, winking,"Depends on how much he wants it.~"

Roxas blushed,"I-I don't want it!" ((A/N: So very sorry! I kinda got grounded from my laptop! Sorry!))

Axel flipped the blushing blonde over his shoulder, smiled at me, and walked out of my apartment. I sighed, "At least I don't have to listen to Roxas til next week..."

"U-Um, Demyx ..." Called Zexion on the couch I left him on,"Can I let my head down now?"

Walking back toward him, I bent down, grabbing his chin once again,"Is it bleeding still?"

Zexion, pink-faced, murmured,"I-I don't think so ..."

"Okay, I'm going to take it out," The hand not on Zexion's chin raised up, slowly pulling the tissue out of his nose. He winced once it came out,"A-Are you okay?

Did it hurt?" I looked down at him with a worried face.

"N-Not really ... I'm okay."

"Sorry," I smiled small, closing my eyes as I always do when I smile. Under my hand that hold Zexion's chin, I could feel him raising up to stand. When I opened my eyes again, the only thing I could see was Zexion's pink cheek. Not a second later, I felt something soft graze my lips. I blushed, confused and stunned at his actions.


	5. Ch 5

Looking up at the blonde, Zexion felt something urge him toward Demyx. When Demyx closed his eyes, Zexion couldn't help himself no longer. Raising up, Zexion connected his lips to that of Demyx's. Nothing was going on in Zexion's brain as he held his kiss with Demyx.

After awhile, Zexion's subconsciousness started to become aware of what he was doing. Blushing dark, he tried to pull away, but Demyx stopped this action.

Instead, Demyx started standing up, pulling Zexion with him.

Once standing, Demyx's hands gripped Zexion's shoulders, pulling away enough to look at his dark face,"Z-Zexion ... "

Zexion looked down slightly,"S-Sorry ... I-I didn't mean anything by it."

Demyx's face fell some,"S-So you don't like me?"

Seeing this, Zexion felt guilty,"I-It's not like I don't like you! I mean ... Ugh!"

Demyx's face turned confused,"What do you mean?"

"I don't know!" Zexion's head snapped back at the blonde,"I never felt this way before! What do you say in a scenario such as this!?"

Demyx smiled at him,"You say what you feel."

Zexion sighed,"Well-"

"Demyx,~" called a man's voice.

Demyx glared in the direction of the voice. He turned back to Zexion, whispering,"Hide somewhere before he sees you!"

"Why? Is something wrong?" Zexion asked, not bothering to lower his voice. He touched Demyx's face,"You look so pale..."

"Demyx?~ Is that you?~"

Demyx cursed under his breath,"Come on!" He whispered, pulling Zexion with him into a closet not far from the couch. Once inside, Demyx wrapped his arms around the smaller male, with his back against the side of the closet. Zexion, still confused, tried to ask him what was going on, but Demyx pulled him closer, putting his hand on Zexion's mouth. He watched outside the closet for the man that owned the voice.

"Demyx ... I know your in here.~" Foot steps darted around the apartment,"Come out.~"


	6. Ch 6

"Dammit!" I whispered hoarsely,"Didn't think he'll come back..."

I could feel Zexion's eyes on me as he removed my hand from his mouth, and whispered,"Come back...? Demyx, what happened last night?"

Side glancing at him, I whispered my story to him.

* * *

"L-Let go ...~" I moaned as Luxord punched my nipple, hard.

"But your moaning,~" His voice sang in my ear as the other hand sank down, slipping his fingers between my skin and my boxers. His gasp on my nipple tighten, if that was possible, as he tried to unbutton my pants.

I blushed darkly once I figured what he was planning to do. "St-Stop it!" I shouted at him, trying to push his body away from mine. It didn't help since I couldn't apply any force into the push.

His laugh made me want to melt,"I don't think so...~" His hand finally unbuttoned my pants, and found itself unzipping my zipper. I moaned as the pressure of his hand slide down my genitals. Luxord smirked as he pushed me into the wall, making it so my back was facing him. I went to turn back to face him before he could get me, but he was faster. His body was up on mine, pushing me closer to the wall. One of Luxord's hands traveled up to my buttoned shirt, and one down to the rim of my boxers.

Blushing darkly, I tried to yell at him to stop, but it came out s a whimper,"...C'mon...St-Stop it..." That just made him push up against my back, making me even closer to both him and the wall. Pushing my back to him, his hand unbuttoned my shirt. His other slipped into my boxers, graze me, making my moan. Placing his head on my shoulder, he started sucking and biting at my skin, making me moan even more. He kept it up til his phone rang, making him groan as he pulled away from me, digging throw his pocket for his phone.

"What do you want? I'm busy." He combed throw his blonde hair as he talked to the person. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming."

Sliding down the wall, Luxord grabbed my shoulders, his lips next to my ear,"I'll be back for you.~"

My eyes widened as I heard his words,"D-Don't even think a-about it..." He laughed as the door opened and closed, leaving me alone in the apartment. I slid down the wall, hands hiding my face, scared.

* * *

Luxord neared the closet me and Zexion with in, calling my name with lust. I blushed hearing my name, even though I knew I shouldn't have. Zexion noticed this as one of his hands cupped my chick, turning my head to face him. Zexion's face was filled with jealously, so much in fact, my grip of him tightened as it got closer and closer to mine.

He opened his lips as they hit mine. Surprised by this action, I just stood there, stunned. Luxord voice became faint as my face softened at Zexion. Closing my eyes and blushing I opened my mouth, slipping my tongue into Zexion's mouth. Zexion moaned into my mouth as my tongue hit his.

Turned on by the sound, I started to lick his tongue all over - if it was possible -, making him moan sweetly. I kept it up til Zexion catch on, pushing my tongue out of his mouth. Groaning some, I tried to push my way back into his mouth, but failed. Instead, our tongues wrestled with each other, each one pushing their way into the other's mouth. Zexion's moans grow quiet as he panted. No longer being able to hear Luxord's voice, I walked Zexion into the wall on the other side of the closet.

We broke away from each other, panting. Looking at Zexion's face, even through the darkness of the closet, you could tell he was blushing darkly. His chin and lips were covered in saliva. I smiled at him as I pull him closer to me, shoving him into the wall. Zexion's arms warped around me as I pushed him up the wall so he was higher up to my face. Putting my knee in between his legs, I began to kiss him sloppily down his neck. He moaned, trying to stay quiet, but not doing a good job.

A creaking noise came from behind me, but I didn't really care.

"D-Demyx ...?" Stuttered a voice. Not Luxord, but another blonde. Zexion gasped at the voice, dropping his arms. I groaned as I removed my knee, and lowered Zexion back on the ground.

I turned to the blonde, mad,"Is he gone?" I wiped my mouth, as so did Zexion.

Roxas nodded, blushing wildly,"A-Axel took care of h-him ..."

"Find Dem yet Roxy?" Called the redhead.

"Y-Yeah ..."

Axel appeared in the doorway, looking down at Roxas,"What's wrong with you?"

Roxas swallowed hard,"N-Nothing ..."

I sighed,"May never get that kind of opening again..."

Zexion blushed as Axel smirked at us,"Oh Roxy.~"

Roxas glared up at Axel,"Shut up! I was looking for them, I didn't think they'd be doing all THAT!"

"Sure you didn't.~"

* * *

A/N: Hope You Enjoyed Reading This So Far!


	7. Ch 7

Laying on his bed, Zexion thought of Demyx. He longed to touch him and to be touched by him. Zexion blushed when a dirty image of Demyx shirtless and undid pants crossed his mind. With his eyes closed tightly, he shook his head, trying to get rid of the image, but it just got worst. The image was now of his boxers almost down his thigh when his phone rang. Blushing horribly, he answered it.

"Heya!~" Chimed the voice happily.

"D-Demyx...?" Zexion asked, sitting up. The image of the blonde had subsided for the time being.

"Yep! Hey listen, can I stay at your place for a bit?"

"Wh-Why? Can't you stay with Axel or Roxas?"

"Roxas has family over."

"Axel?"

"Don't wanna stay with him," Demyx started to whine like a little kid,"I wanna stay with you~."

Zexion's blush darkened as he looked to the ground, "Wh-Why do you...Wanna stay with me...?"

"What's wrong with staying over at my boyfriend's house?"

Zexion's head snapped up, shocked yet excited,"Your boyfriend...?"

There was a long pause before Demyx spook up again,"Yes. I mean no! I, uh, err ..."

Zexion started to laugh at his boyfriend,"Which it it?"

"W-Would you g-go out with m-meh?" Demyx murmured cutely. So cutely, Zexion winced at the pain coming from his genitals.

Holding it, he replied,"Y-Yeah... I would like that."

"So~," Demyx wasn't giving up,"Can I stay over your house?"

"I guess," Zexion replied,"My parents are out of town and my little sister is visiting family."

"S-So it's only going to be us?" Demyx asked.

"Seems so."

"Okay! I'll be right over!~" Demyx said all too happily. Zexion gulp as he started to doubt his agreement to let him stay after hearing how happy he sounded.

Not long after, Zexion heard the door bell ring. Fixing himself, he answered the door. Sure enough, it was his boyfriend, so happy and excited that he was shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Hi Zexy!~"

Zexion blushed,"Hi. Come in."

So he did. Taking off his shoes, Demyx smiled,"Where can I put my bag?" Holding up a small book bag, Demyx shut the door.

"You can just put it in my room. I'll show you to it." Zexion turned, and started down the stairs to his room. He looked back at Demyx who wasn't following,"What's wrong?"

Demyx looked even more happy than he was at the door, which scared Zexion a little bit,"A-Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah...Why do you ask?"

"No reason!~" Demyx practically ran up to Zexion, smiling like an idiot.

Zexion gulped at the aura he was giving off,"C-Come on."

Once down the stairs, and in Zexion's bedroom, Demyx placed his bag against the wall, beside the stairs. He whistled lowly,"Nice bedroom."

"Thanks?" Zexion chuckled quietly at Demyx."What do you wanna do?" Zexion asked, sitting on his bed.

Demyx walked up to Zexion, smiling ever so happily,"Well, we are in a bedroom..." He sat on the bed close to Zexion. He was so close that their thighs were touching.

Zexion blushed,"Yeah...So?"

Demyx sulked,"Guess you don't know what happens when a boyfriend is alone with their lover in a bedroom..."

"What do yo-"

Demyx pinned Zexion to his bed,"I have to teach you, now, don't I?" Demyx's face was now completely serous.

"W-Wait a min-" Zexion tried to protest, but was cut off by Demyx's warm hands traveling up his t-shirt. Before he knew it, his shirt was slipped off him, and thrown across the room. Zexion's arm flew up, and across his chest, "D-Demyx...Wh-What are you-!"

"Teaching you what happens when you let men into your room." Demyx said, shoving his shirt off, dropping it on the floor. Zexion blushed at Demyx's newly exposed skin. Demyx's hands ran up Zexion's thigh, and stopping at the rim of his pants. Undoing Zexion's belt, Demyx ignored Zexion's pleads. He unbuttoned and unzipped Zexion's pants,"Calm down. I won't do anything you won't like."

Zexion looked down at Demyx's hands,"F-Fine..."

Demyx kiss Zexion deeply, sliding Zexion's pants down his legs. Zexion couldn't help but moan as Demyx's tongue mapped out his mouth. Zexion's arms found themselves a place around Demyx's hips.

Demyx broke the kiss to travel down Zexion's neck. He paused at his collar bone to suck and bite gently on the skin covering it. Zexion moaned just as sweetly as he did once before as he traveled past his collar bone, and on his nipple. Demyx sucked on it lightly, grazing his tongue against the top. Zexion's moans never stopped as Demyx explored all over Zexion's upper body. Demyx broke away from Zexion's skin with a thin line of saliva connecting his lips to the last place on Zexion he visited.

Zexion let out a low groan of displeasure when he couldn't feel Demyx sucking at him,"...Ha...?" Demyx looked down at Zexion's boxers with longing. One of his hands tugged on the rim of Zexion's boxers, looking up at him. "No..." Demyx's face fell like a dog who got yelled at by his master. Zexion blushed,"F-Fine..." Demyx's face lit right back up as if it had never fell as he tugged Zexion's boxers off him.

"You won't regret it.~" Chime Demyx. Zexion sighed, looking off, he thought, I'm already regretting in even letting you stay...

Demyx leaned down to Zexion's genitals, licking and kissing the tip. Zexion dropped his arms around Demyx, and instead, gripped the sheets. The next thing he knew, Demyx had all of him in his mouth. Zexion moaned, clenching the sheets of his bed as Demyx started sucking and moving Zexion's genitals all around the inside of his mouth.

* * *

A/N: Hope You Liked My Yaoi Scene XD (( Sorry if it's to graphic or no not graphic at all - ))  
~THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME!~


	8. Ch 8

Holding Zexion in my arms, I smiled,"So? What cha think?~"

Zexion blushed, looking down at his exposed body he murmured,"N-Not the worst..."

I blushed, but kept smiling,"Doesn't that mean I can do that and more to ya Zexy?~"

Zexion's head shot up with a scared look,"Th-There's more than that...?"

My smile turned into a pout,"Of course there's more than that Zexion ... Don't tell me you don't want to do them?"

"Of course not you pervert! We're still in high school!"

I groaned with a bored face,"So uncute." Pulling Zexion down on the bed, I tangled my legs up with his.

Pulling the cover over our bodies, Zexion's face turned to scarlet,"A-Are you going to sleep in my bed...?"

"Of course I'm going to sleep with you!~" I pulled Zexion closer to my body. Feeling his soft, pale skin made my skin prickle with goosebumps. "We did see each other naked, didn't we?"

Zexion's blue hair that usually covers half of his face was falling, and landing on the side of his head as he faced me. "You saw me."

"And you saw me with no shirt."

"Not the same," Zexion said bluntly.

"So you want to see me naked...?" I asked, getting a little excited.

"Not right now. Too tired..." As he said that, he closed his blue eyes.

"Hey! Don't go to sleep on me!" I groaned down at Zexion. I murmured unsatisfied,"I got excited for nothing." Looking down at Zexion's adorable sleeping face, I smiled. I kissed his pale forehead, whispering sweetly,"Good night Zexy.~"

In the morning, I woke up to see Zexion's red face looking up at me."C-Can you let go of me? I want to put some clothes on..."

Remembering what happened yesterday, I smirked."Clothes...?~"I asked with a cocky tone, deliberately moved one of my knees up. My knee bumped into Zexion's genitals, making him jolt.

"Y-Yes clothes ..." Zexion muttered, blushing darkly. I decided to tease him a little, running one of my hands gently up and down his side. His face was red as can be,"Wh-What are you doing...? Let me up..."

"And why would I do that?~"

"Y-You're such a perv, ya know that?"

"I am not," I said offended."Why do you say that?"

"Look at what you're doing."

"I'm only teasing you."

"How isn't that perverted?!"

"I'm not a perv Zexion. You can ask either Axel or Roxas."

"They wouldn't know since you're a closet perv."

"Closet-... I'm not any kind of perv!" I pulled away from Zexion, upset he'd think I'm a pervert. Bad mistake since Zexion bolted out of the bed, and dove for his clothes. I grumbled, mad at myself,"No fair. You tricked me."

Zexion laughed,"All's fair in love and war Dem.~" I groaned at his cocky tone as my eyes watched him get dress. As he pulled up his boxers, I felt a moan trying to escape from my mouth. As it did, Zexion looked straight at me. He had already had his boxers and pants on when he finally noticed I was staring at him dress. He blushed,"St-Stop staring at me!"

"It's hard not to.~"

"You really are a closet perv!"

I groan at the word,"That's not going to work on me."

Zexion stuck his tongue out at me as he pulled his shirt over his head. He bent down and throw me my shirt,"I'm going to school, what 'bout you?"

"Aww. What am I supposed to do all day?"

Zexion had his hand on the rail of the staircase the lead up, and into the main part of his house. He side glanced at me,"Go to school?"

"Can't. If I do, Luxord will find out where I'm staying."

Walking up the stairs, leaving me behind, he called,"Not my problem."

I groaned as I called back to him,"You're acting so uncute!"

"Yeah, yeah."

I sighed, smiling. I put my shirt on as I followed Zexion upstairs.

* * *

A/N:

~PLEASE READ ON!~


	9. Ch 9

In the kitchen, Zexion was making himself some toast covered in butter and jelly when Demyx wrapped his arms loosely around his neck, resting his head on Zexion's. Zexion's face grew warm feeling the warmth of the taller blonde.

"Whatcha making Zexy?"

"What does it look like?" Zexion asked, reaching over to set the knife he was using in the sink.

Demyx groaned lowly with a frown on his face,"Why are you so mean to me now Zexy?"

Zexion turned his head to look at him,"What do you mean 'now'?"

"Well..." Demyx traveled off.

Zexion lifted the bread up to his mouth, biting into it. "...Well what?"

Demyx blushed,"N-Nevermind." Zexion's face fell into a frown as he spun to Demyx's face, toast in hand.

"Tell me."

"Wh- ...Er... I-I j-..." Demyx stuttered. He looked away from Zexion, embarrassed.

Zexion felt his face warm up again. He was happy to make the blonde that's so cheerful and native embarrassed and stuttering. "I'll let you off the hook this time..." Raising up to Demyx's face, Zexion pecked him on the counter of his lips.

Demyx sulked,"Only a peck?"

Zexion smiled a little,"You mean something more perverted, don't you?"

Demyx blushed, snapping his head back at Zexion, "And what's so wrong with wanting something more than just a peck?!"

"Everything," Zexion replied bluntly.

Demyx's mouth fell wide open. Zexion stared blankly at him as he ate his toast. After awhile, Demyx spoke up again,"Does that mean you don't want to be my boyfriend anymore...?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't like perverted stuff."

Zexion opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything. He sighed, blushing,"What kind of ki-kiss...?"

Demyx looked at the slate haired boy,"But I thought you didn't like perverted stuff."

Zexion's blush grew darker,"Look. Do you want one or not?"

Demyx nodded quickly, closing his eyes as his lowered himself to the smaller teen. Zexion swallowed the saliva that built in his mouth before putting his toast down. Lending closer to the blonde, Zexion could faintly smell his body cologne. He stopped about half a centimeter before his lips could brush against Demyx's.

"Zexion?" Demyx called, his lips almost touching the pale lips of Zexion. Zexion gulped as he opened and pushed his mouth over Demyx's, making him blush. Demyx's arms wrapped around Zexion's back as he kissed back. Zexion closed his eyes tightly when he felt Demyx's tongue graze the inside of his cheek. Demyx's arms pushed Zexion closer to narrow the space in between them. Zexion's hands grasped the blonde's shoulders before they broke apart for air.

"H...Happy?" Zexion asked, knowing his face must be a horrible tomato red.

Demyx nodded, smiling happily."Let's *beep* and *beep* but this time you *beep*. A-..." Zexion cut him off by pushing away, wrapping his arms around himself, blushing horribly. "What?"

Zexion glared coldly at him,"Don't you fucking touch me."

Demyx's face fell,"Wh-Why?"

"Your in heat, aren't you? So don't touch me."

Demyx blushed,"I am not!" He dived after Zexion. Zexion simply stepped aside, making Demyx grasp only air. Demyx turned to him with tears welling in his eyes,"Zexy...~"

"No."

"But Zexy...~" Demyx stood up straight, turning his whole body to Zexion. Sulking sadly, he started walking toward Zexion slowly.

"St-Stay back!" Zexion panicked, taking a step back. Demyx ignored him, making his way to Zexion with the saddest expression. Zexion started walking backwards, scared. "Demyx, please. Stop. I have school..."

"Skip it and stay home with me." Demyx was right in front of Zexion, reaching out toward him. Zexion dodged him, running toward the door, scooping up his book bag. "Zexy! Don't leave my here!~"

"Bye Demyx!" Zexion called out, slamming the door behind him. Demyx grumbled.


	10. Ch 10

**A/N:** WARNING! MORE GRAPHIC SCENE!

* * *

I was sitting in Zexion's room, watching reruns of the same shows, I heard my name float from upstairs. I was almost halfway up the stairs when I remembered how mad I was at him. He called for me again, but this time it wasn't going to work on me. I sat on the floor, restraining myself from running to Zexion. By the tenth time, Zexion came downstairs, out of breath.

"Demyx! What the hell?!" He yelled at me, clearly mad. He started coming toward me. Boy was he mad. I started to sweat, and flinched once he wasn't even a foot away. His pale face was now a beat red, and his lonely indigo eye's were now filled when anger.

I gulped."S-Sorry Zexy..."

Zexion's pale, skinny arms reached out for me, pulling me closer to him. He buried his face into my chest. Stocked, I dared to ask him what he was doing. But before I could even open my mouth, I felt something warm go through my shirt and onto my skin.

"I was so scared..." Zexion choked out, gripping my shirt. Somehow or another, all my anger toward the boy in front of me disappeared the second I felt those tears. I wrapped my colored arms around Zexion, bring him closer.

"Shhh. It's okay." I smoothed the back of his head with one hand, holding him with the other.

"M-Marluxia..." Zexion continued to choke out hoarsely.

"Mhmm," I replied, trying to calm him. If there was one thing I hated about Zexion, that would be his crying face. I hated crying ever sense I was little. Only thing I hated about sex, too.

"Th-Then R..." He choked."...nd Axel..."

"Calm down first, Zexy."

Zexion's breathing hunched as he tried to stop, only making him gasp for air. You know how you're crying really bad and when you force yourself to stop, you start to gasp?

After a long while, he stopped his crying. We were now sitting on his bed, my arm around him. He was wiping his tears, sniffling up a storm. I looked at his face, worried about what happened to him.

Zexion stopped rubbing his eye as he spoke,"I bet your worried, huh?"

I started to feel hot anger boil in my stomach."What the hell do you mean by 'bet'? Of course I'm fucking worried!"

Zexion's head turned quickly to meet my glaze, only to make tears well up in his eyes. I sighed as I pressed my thumb under his water work of an eye, wiping away the thing I hated the most. Zexion's mouth opened, but he didn't say anything. His face was still a tomato red, and his indigo eyes were now bloodshot.

"Please don't cry again. I don't like to see my boyfriend cry like that," I said, wiping away another demon that escaped Zexion's eye.

Zexion smiles a little,"Boyfriend...I like that." He pushed my hand down, and held it in his.

I smiled back warmly,"I sure hope you d-"

Zexion pressed his lips against mine, eyes closed and everything. I blinked rapidly, stunned. But when I felt Zexion's tongue lick my mouth, I quickly forgot my shock, and opened my mouth. He tasted sweet and pure, nothing I've ever tasted. I wanted more. More of Zexion and his sweet taste I couldn't live without.

Zexion's tongue fought with mine, rolling over each others'. I pressed his body closer to me as we fought. Somewhere down the line, Zexion leaned me back on the bed, pressing our lips together, not wanting to disconnect. I pushed him up slightly, telling him I needed to breath. He didn't help much since he just started to fight with my tongue again. I started to moan quietly and sweetly, as so did Zexion. We never broke away, even when I started to slide off Zexion's pants.

Zexion grabbed my hand before I could unzip them. I groaned as we finally broke away, gasping for air. He hovered over me, smirking lightly.

"My turn Dem~" Zexion hummed, groping my genitals.

I blushed,"F-For what?"

Zexion just smirked as he painfully slow unzipped my pants, purposely putting pressure on me. I moaned softly as he finally pulled them and my boxers off. I looked up at him, wondering what got into Zexion. Zexion just smirked and squeeze my genitals, making me moan loudly. With my head thrown back and eyes closed, I felt something warm go around my genitals. I blushed as I realized it was Zexion's mouth. Sucking hard and grazing his teeth against me, the whole room was filled with my moans. Thank god we were in the basement.

One of Zexion's hands raised my shirt up, exposing my hard, pink heads. I blushed scarlet, having Zexion see me like this. Zexion started sucking even harder, if that was possible. He grasped one of the heads, pinching and turning it oh so slightly. My moans never ended as I felt myself wanting to cum.

"A-About t...ta..." I stuttered through moans.

Zexion smirked at this as he started moving me around in his mouth. With one last turn of my captured heads, I'd cum. I moaned so loud, I thought everyone in the whole world could hear it. Zexion broke connection from me as he started licking my juices up. I could feel myself turn on in a second. I wanted to push Zexion down and strip him down to nothing, but I couldn't find any strength to do so.

After Zexion was done, he laid down beside me, tired. I gasped lowly, pulling my shirt down and turning toward him. I wrapped my arms around him slowly, falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the scene. I couldn't think of anything else. Hope I didn't scare you away with this! :(

~PLEASE READ ON!~


	11. Ch 11

Zexion opened his eyes to darkness. He started to feel around for Demyx, only to grab empty sheets. "Demyx...?" Nothing. Zexion sat up, rubbing his eye when someone grabbed him and pinned him down. Zexion gasped when the blackness around him disappeared, reveling a new scene and face. Zexion was now clothed and pinned to a wall in Demyx's apartment, with Luxord smirking.

"Pretty little lambs should obey the shepherd~," Luxord sang, putting his face closer to Zexion's. Zexion could feel his whole body freeze as his eyes widen with fear.

"Wh-Why am I back here?!" Zexion wanted to cry, but his voice didn't come.

Luxord smirked,"It's just a dream Zexy, just a dream."

With that, Zexion woke up to darkness once again, panting. He felt someone holding him close, so he pushed them away, thinking it was Luxord. They tried to grab a hold of him again, only to get punched in the face.

"Ow! Dammit it Zexion!" Groaned his boyfriend's voice.

"D-Demyx...?" Zexion asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Demyx wrapped his arm around Zexion, reaching for the lamp with the other. "I-Is that really you?"

"No, it's Axel. Yes it's me!" Click. Light flooded the room that was once held darkness.

Zexion looked up at the bigger male as he felt tears well up. "Demyx..." He said, burying his head into Demyx's shirt and wrapping his arms around the cloth that covered his torso. "I have to tell you something..."

Demyx looked down at the slate-haired boy, and his eyes filled with shock,"Y-You're not pregnant, right?!"

Zexion slowly lifted his face from his dumb ass boyfriend to look at said boyfriend's face,"Totally Dem. I got pregnant by you sucking my cock."

Demyx blushed,"You don't have to put it that way! I was just making sur-..." Demyx trailed off,"Oh wait...Guys can't give birth." Zexion just stared at him, thinking, 'Now this is the exactly why people think blonds are air-headed retards...'

"Anyways, it has to do with your ex."

"My ex? Luxord?" Demyx looked down at him, concerted,"He didn't try to rape you, did he?" Zexion thought about this. As he opened his mouth to explain, Demyx had already came to a conclusion. "He didn't stick your cock in his mouth, did he?! Did he stick his in yours?!"

Zexion tried to open his mouth again, only to be cut off by him once again. "He didn't- Did he?!" Demyx almost shouted, slipping his hand into Zexion's pants and plunging one of his fingers into Zexion's hole to show what he meant.

Zexion jolted with a whimper as he felt Demyx's finger wiggle inside of him,"S-Stop it...! He didn't do any of th-that!" Zexion was now looking down, with a deep blush along his face that stretched from ear to ear.

"Oh...What did he do?" Demyx asked, pushing his finger farther into Zexion's virgin hole. Zexion started to whimper more as pain started to flow from his ass. Funny thing was he didn't care about the pain, only the pleasure of Demyx's finger moving inside, and stretching him.

"H-He tried to find out where you were-..." Demyx moved his finger a little to pull out, noticing the seriousness of what happen. Zexion moved his hand quick, slipping it into his own pants. He grabbed Demyx's wrist, pulling it back even deeper into the hole.

Demyx blushed at the feel of his boyfriend's insides,"C-Can't you wait til we're done talking...?"

Zexion, still red shook his head,"I-It comforts me..."

Demyx blushed even deeper,"Fine...But only because it feels so nice inside."

"A-Anyways, Luxord was trying to get me to tell him where you were when Axel and Roxas came out of your room. Th-" Zexion was cut off by Demyx's finger pulling out a little and Demyx's voice.

"Wait. Why were you in my house?"

"You needed clothes, right?"

"I could have wear yours."

"Too small."

"Whatever! You know why I left there in the first place, and yet you went there!" Demyx sounded mad.

"Dem, calm down. I had Roxas and Axe-"

"That's why they went! They wanted to beat the shit outta Luxord!"

Zexion panicked. Roxas and Axel told him not to let Demyx know, but now that was broken. "They were worried about you! I was worried about yo-" Demyx's finger went as deep as it could before he added another, just to shut Zexion up with the complete pain of it. It worked, causing Zexion to yelp and clench the back of Demyx's shirt.

"I don't care. I'm not letting you guys hurt."

"Bastard..." Zexion whispered, only to cause Demyx to spread his digits apart. Zexion let out a cry of pain as the hole stretched around said fingers. "Then Marluxia came into the room once R-Roxas and Axel were l-losing badl-ly..."

Zexion thought Demyx wasn't very happy with this as he added yet another painfully dry finger. Zexion wanted to cry, but couldn't through all the pleasure he found in all of this. So he let out a deep groan to hide his moans of pain and pleasure.

"What do you mean Marluxia? Who is he?"

"H-He was someone I dated before I moved!" Zexion said quickly, hoping and fearing the finger that was rubbing his hole, trying to poke itself into it.

"An ex, huh?" Demyx asked, getting the tip of his finger in with the others. Zexion let out a hot and loud moan of pleasure as his member started to harden. "Did he do anything like his Zexy~?"

Zexion buried his face under the covers,"N-Nothing like th-this..."

"Oh, really~?" Demyx purred into Zexion's ear, making him flinch. Demyx started to push the walls of Zexion's hole apart, as far as they

could go.  
"O-Ow...Th-That hurts~~."

"It's dry. Of course it's going to hurt."

"Wh-Why isn't it w-wet?" Zexion could feel his member stand in his pants before he slide them off, along with his boxers.

"To teach you a lesson." The walls of Zexion's asshole was now at least an inch wide.

"Pl-Please do~..." Zexion replied without thinking, clenching fists full of Demyx's shirt.

"A little M aren't we~?" Demyx teased, thinking otherwise. He was still moving his now somewhat wet fingers around.

"Oh yes~!" Zexion said, once again not thinking.

Demyx blushed,"What did Marluxia do anyway?"

"He punched Luxord in the face~!" Zexion yelped out.

"And?" Demyx pumped two of his fingers into Zexion's prostate.

"Carried him off somewhere~!"

"Very good Zexy~." Demyx said, getting on top of Zexion,"Ready for your reward~?"

Zexion nodded, looking up at the bigger male. Zexion fixed himself so Demyx didn't have to pull out. Demyx started to undo his pants with his free hand, when Zexion took over. He made quick work of undoing them and sliding them down Demyx's thighs, along with his boxers.

Demyx was smirking as he said,"Lift up your legs Zexy~." Zexion did as he was told and wrapped them around the back of Demyx's neck, numbed by the painful pleasure that was yet to come. "Wait...What do we have here?"

Zexion looked at the boyfriend that was eying his standing member,"N-No...Sex first."

"Too bad." Demyx lowered his head and licked the member's head all over. Zexion moaned sweetly and quietly as Demyx's saliva trailed down his genitals and to the base. Demyx soon engulfed all of Zexion and was now nibbling on him, making Zexion moan loudly. Once he came, Demyx licked up his juices and pressed his genitals against the hole with his fingers,"Ready~?"

Zexion nodded happily as Demyx slide his fingers out of him and replaced them with his genitals. It was so dry that Zexion moaned as loud as he could, making his throat sore.

* * *

A/N: H-Hey, sorry I haven't been writing...Hope you liked this S&M lemon scene to make up for all the time I missed~


End file.
